


Forgive and Forget

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s05e11 Family on the Edge, First Flight, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: While Hiccup is helping Dagur to bond with Shattermaster, Dagur can't help but stare. How could Hiccup have forgiven him for all that he did? (And it doesn't help that he's beautiful.)
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knowerofuselessfacts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowerofuselessfacts/gifts).



Hiccup gently took Dagur’s hand and had him hold it out to the Gronckle that Dagur had named Shattermaster. Dagur was nervous. He’d never done anything but hunt and kill dragons, and, well, hunt and try to kill Hiccup. But here he was with a dragon, and Hiccup, and doing neither of those things. And Hiccup was being gentle with him, as if he’d never hurt him in the past. He was astounded and grateful at Hiccup’s willingness to forgive. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself had he been in Hiccup’s position. Hel, he wasn’t even forgiving himself now. 

“Just like that,” Hiccup said softly. “Let him come to you.”

It was difficult. Dagur just wanted to rush to the dragon and instill his will upon him, but he wouldn’t. Hiccup had said that that wasn’t how it worked, and Dagur’s attempts at mounting Shattermaster had gone horribly wrong. So, he was going to try Hiccup’s method.

Dagur waited. At first, Shattermaster didn’t do anything, but then, he slowly came over to Dagur. He gave his hand a tentative sniff. Dagur was afraid the dragon wouldn’t do what Hiccup had said he would, that he would completely reject him. 

He didn’t. He pressed his snout to his palm, and Dagur let out a breath. He’d done it. He’d begun to gain this dragon’s trust, just like he was beginning to gain Hiccup’s.

“This… this is incredible,” Dagur said. He’d never touched a dragon like this before, - so gently - had never had a dragon do anything but fear him. He suddenly felt guilty, horribly, horribly guilty. He’d used to kill dragons. How many had he killed? How many wonderful creatures had he taken from this world?

Hiccup noticed the look on his face. He put a hand to his shoulder. Hiccup had never touched him like this before, with so much trust. 

“Dagur, what’s wrong?”

“I… I just…” Dagur lowered his hand, feeling guilty about touching Shattermaster. “I killed so many,” he whispered. “How can they forgive me? How can  _ you  _ forgive me?”

“By moving forward,” Hiccup said. “You helped me and Toothless when we were as good as dead. That’s got to count for  _ something _ .”

Dagur looked at him. “Yeah, but… but all the things I did to you, the ways in which I hurt you…”

“Dagur, it’s alright,” Hiccup said, shaking his head with a smile. His smile was beautiful. “I swear it is. Forgive and forget, right?”

“Yeah,” Dagur said hesitantly. “Forgive and forget.”

The day went on. Eventually, Shattermaster let Dagur get on his back. Dagur was afraid to take off, remembering how he’d felt sick from Toothless’ maneuvers. Though, he wasn’t going to be doing anything crazy like that for his first  _ real  _ flight.

“Okay, you ready?” Hiccup asked. He had mounted Toothless. They were going to fly low above the forest - low because Dagur wasn’t used to riding and if he fell, he wouldn’t fall a long way, and not in the forest because that would take too much maneuvering that Dagur wasn’t used to yet. 

“I-I think so.” Dagur was nervous. His hands were sweating. It was kind of uncomfortable sitting on the dragon without a saddle, but of course they didn’t have the time to fashion him one. 

“Just give him a little tug on the ears,” Hiccup said. “Not too hard, but he’ll know to take off when you do that.”

“Okay.” Dagur took ahold of the dragon’s ears, gave a small tug like Hiccup had instructed. Shattermaster made a snorting noise, and then he was up off the ground. 

“Whoa! Whoa!” He kept going. Dagur was only about ten feet up, but that was still high to someone who’d never really flown a dragon before. Hiccup was hovering right beside him.

They made it above the treeline.

“Now, just follow me,” Hiccup told him. “Nice and slow. Keep holding on. Wouldn’t want you falling off, now would we?”

“Yeah, no falling off,” Dagur said, staring at the trees below him.

“Don’t look down.”

Dagur snapped his gaze forward. “Right. Right, don’t look down.”

They flew. They stayed at a slow pace, but they were actually flying.  _ Dagur  _ was actually flying. He’d never thought there would come a day where this would happen, never in a million years. But here it was. He was flying a dragon beside Hiccup. 

Dagur got lost staring at Hiccup. Hiccup didn’t notice, luckily. Affection for him soared in his chest. He was willing to forgive and forget, willing to help him ride a dragon and find his sister. Hiccup didn’t have to do any of these things for him. Dagur had never expected him to return favors after having saved his and Toothless’ lives, but he was. He was so good, so pure, so… innocent, in a way. Was he innocent? What things had he gotten up to out here on Dragon’s Edge?

“Dagur?” Hiccup was looking at him now. Yak-dung! He’d noticed him staring. “What is it?”

“Nothing, nothing. I just… I don’t know.” He didn’t know how to vocalize how he was feeling. How could he? God, he was nervous again, not because he was flying, but because he was around Hiccup. He loved him, he was pretty sure. 

“Just focus on the flight, okay?”

“Yeah, got it.”

It was hard to though, when Hiccup was flying right next to him. The wind was caressing back his auburn hair, and the look of contentment on his face from being up in the air with Toothless was wonderful. Dagur looked down at Shattermaster. Would he ever have such a bond with this dragon? Would he ever truly understand what Hiccup and Toothless had together? 

Just to reassure his dragon, to let him know that he cared about him, Dagur let go of him with one hand and pet him on the head. He shouldn’t have done that. He lost his balance with only one hand holding him, and he slid off the dragon, crashing down into the trees below with a startled cry. He landed on a branch, but then fell off of that, collided with the ground beneath. He’d fallen on his stomach, had hit his nose on the hard ground.

“Ow…”

“Dagur!” Hiccup came swooping down. He landed, quickly dismounted Toothless and went over. Shattermaster landed a second behind him. “Are you okay?” 

“Think so.” Hiccup helped Dagur get to his feet. He brushed himself off.

“Oh, your nose is bleeding,” Hiccup pointed out. He went to his saddlebag, pulled out a cloth. “Here, let me…” He came close, pressed the cloth under Dagur’s nose. Dagur tried his best not to draw back in shock. Why was Hiccup doing this for him when Dagur could do it all on his own? 

They both grew quiet. The air between them was rife with tension, intimate in a way that they hadn’t been intimate before. Dagur just stared at Hiccup again, but Hiccup was focusing on his bloody nose. After a while though, he felt him staring, made eye contact. His emerald green eyes were stunning. 

“What is it?”

“Um, ahem, well, you’re beautiful,” Dagur stammered out. He’d never told him that before. He’d never had the courage to. Maybe he’d hit his head in the fall. It wasn’t hurting like he had though.

Hiccup blushed, lowered the cloth. “I, uh... thank you.”

Feeling a little more confident, Dagur, took Hiccup’s free hand in his. Then he suddenly surged forward, pressed his lips to his. Hiccup’s eyes widened, but then closed, and Dagur closed his eyes as well. No point in ruining the kiss. 

Something absolutely amazing happened, something Dagur had never even hoped for because it was so impossible. 

Hiccup kissed him back. He kissed him  _ back _ .  _ Him _ . Dagur the Deranged. 

Dagur was so stunned he almost pulled away, but no, he wouldn’t. He gave Hiccup’s hand a squeeze, and Hiccup squeezed back. The kiss didn’t last very long. Hiccup pulled away, but only by mere inches, met Dagur’s eyes. Now it was Dagur’s turn to ask questions.

“What?”

“I, um…” Hiccup cleared his throat, rubbed at the back of his head. “I never thought you’d actually do it.” 

Dagur took the cloth from Hiccup, feeling more blood coming from his nose, pressed it to his face. “Is that a bad thing?” he asked. 

Hiccup shook his head. “No, no. It’s not. And the kiss… well, I liked it.”

“You  _ did? _ ” Dagur was stunned. 

Hiccup smiled, showing his teeth, nodded. “If you didn’t have a bloody nose I’d kiss you again.”

Oh.  _ Oh… _ He would? Mother of Thor! Hiccup wanted to kiss him!

“I thought you were with Astrid.”

Hiccup shook his head. “A lot of people think that. We-we tried dating a few years ago, but decided to get to know each other as friends first.”

Dagur nodded. “Makes sense.” So, Hiccup  _ wasn’t  _ with Astrid. Did that mean…?

Dagur lowered the cloth so as not to ruin the grandiose of his question. “Hiccup, would you court me?” 

Hiccup put a hand on his cheek, and Dagur’s breath hitched. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Yes,” Hiccup said. And then it was his turn to initiate a kiss. 

It made Dagur realize, maybe he could forgive himself. If Hiccup had forgiven him enough to love him, maybe he could love himself as well. Maybe he could also forgive and forget. 

And so, Dagur forgot. He forgot everything as he kissed Hiccup under the trees. 


End file.
